Jali & her cousin go berserk!
by Jali
Summary: This is my first FY fanfic, so try not to kill me or anything. It really has no directness to the show, but it sure is funny! (Not reccomended for those on medication^_^)


i,m

**_A fanfic written by Jali _**

**_and her Little Cousin Michie, _**

**_with special-guest appereances by _**

**_Baka-chan Arielle._**

I'm the best in the whole universe!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE BIGGEST LOL IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAahahahahaha......

**Jokes:**

  * That's not a bomb, that's a battery-operated weasel!
  * Shut up JEN! Go f*** yourself with a chopstick!
  * Kiss my ass
  * You had to brush your hair with the door locked?
  * Is that chocolate Kosher?
  * And you have just witnessed a Miaka moment
  * And you have just witnessed an Usagi moment
  * And you have just witnessed a Haruka moment
  * A Nuriko and/or Nakago moment

**Jali likes:**

  * Tasuki
  * Yue
  * Angel (from Buffy)
  * Nick Carter
  * FriEd nAKaGo
  * -With SoI SaUce
  * Rice
  * Green tea
  * SuGAr
  * Dead Miaka
  * Pikachu on a stick
  * Octopus on a stick
  * FY
  * CCS
  * BSSM *All Seasons
  * Super-Fishy

**Michie likes:**

  * TAMAHOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * Aaron Carter
  * Fishy cheeks
  * Fried nakago
  * Neon Genesis Evangelion
  * FY & CCS

"... Your on my SHIT LIST!"

"Well, if I'm on your shit list, whacha gonna do about it?"

"KICK YO ASS, FOO'!"

"Whacha doin'?"

"Nandemonai..."

"...Nandemonai...???"

Gitcherown!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Wipes the spit off the screen*

"Anything pumpkin, you know what I like." *blinkblinkblink*

]

]

]

]

*QUACK!!!*

ONCE UPON A TIME Michie was at Jali's house and they were talking about Big Brother Ryan (RyRy-Sama to the rest of you) and his obsession for *POKE*. 

Jali was telling Michie about how if the world were to be in sudden danger, there should be a special storeroom for all things cheeze, penguins, and octopus-on-a-stick, when all of a sudden, Michie reached out and poked her cousin Jali on the arm.

Due to her super-hyper.... problems, Jali nearly passed out laughing from the inevitable pokes. 

Now that every time Jali and Michie, who is 9 and Jali is 14, get together, they run around the place screaming but one thing....

SAVE THE CHEEEEEEEEEZZZZEEEEE!!!!!!!! *POKE*

*~A Look Into The Mind Of Jali~*

I don't mean to be nosey, but why are we learning this?

A question like this?

How is Utena?

She's like chicken in Kouji humor.

Fanfiction.net

I hope I pass.

problems. ALGEBRA. equilateral equations.

Wonder what my bishonen are doing.

I was reviewing last night. I showed you.

I think Tasuki set Folken's arm on fire.

Heh.

do I know what this is about?

What? Percent? Is? This? Up? Here?

I'm a good writer.

I should write books on psychology.

no. da

Tama-neko.

What percent is the whole circle?

Avery passes notes.

Avery is a loser.

Avery thinks he's cool but he's not.

I read what I write and I write what I read.

That is not plagerism, is it?

I come up with metaphors.

do. I. not.

?

?

?

Calculator.

I wonder if this is how everyone thinks.

I wonder if this is how I always think.

Josie's passing notes again.

When can we leave?

Cheat-sheet.

add questions to the exam answer.

giggle.crash.

Twirling my red pencil.

Sorry, that sounded Echii.

Echii.

Hentai.

Kawaii

Baka.

Sniffle...................................................... breathe.

Pink shirt on Corey pac-man video game.

That looks like pizza.

leaning tower of PEEE-ZAH.

I CAN WRITE IN CAPITOLS. LETTERS.

am I sane?

Why is Avery next to me?

Uh-oh.

2 pi are.

2 pi R.

Josie makes too much noise.

360 degrees of arc less fifty.

no wonder I suck at math.

If this is how I think blink, then blink, how can anyone understand themselves.

. 9

8.9.

8 POINT 9nine

KYUU.

I wonder if people know Japanese besides me.

Maybe Sabrina.

She's nice but I think her plants are dead.

dead is a funny word. 

I cover my mouth not to not not to laugh.

It's pronounced D E D D .

Page 3. I'm insane.

But I knew that last year.

and two years from last year.

Why is Avery next to me?

Uh-oh.

My test is today. 

Oy. 

I hope to Suzaku I pass good.

I know he did that so you couldn't cheat. 

I told him 'bout it.

your. in. trouble.

HA.

hehehe

boink.

I passed!!!!

Joy to meself!

^___^

I hope Avery didn't pass.

Yeah. at one.

1.

ichi.

I'm really itchy from sunburn.

Jali.

turkey.

Turkey turquoise body sock

getto black Adidas hat.

Mariah. Carey. is. a. slut.

nautica dot com

ntc.cm.

no vowels. They're expensive.

This song reminds me of Tasuki.

I want hair like Nuriko's.

When I cut my bangs, I'll get them.

fiesta.

mobile? home? service?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (FY), Cardcaptor Sakura (CCS), Sailormoon (BSSM), Nautica.com, Nick Carter/ Backstreet Boys/ Aaron Carter, bombs, Yue, Usagi, Miaka (gags), Haruka, Tasuki, Nakkii-poo (Nakago), Angel (from Buffy), Buffy (the Vampire Slayer... YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!), Pikachu, Pikachu-on-a-stick, Dead Miaka (well, at least not yet *snicker*), Super-Fishy (special thanks to Julie in my Geography class for making this up. Even if I don't like you very much...) Tamahome, Neon Genesis Evangelion, (Tasuki's) shit-list, Master T, Ryan/ RyRy-Sama, *POKE*, Utena, Kouji, Kouji Humor (tm), Fanfiction.net, Folken, psychology (tho, I might need it soon, ne? ^_^) Tama-neko, Avery, plagerism, metaphors, Josie, exams, Pink shirt on Corey Pac-man video game, Sabrina, Suzaku, Adidas, Mariah Carey, or mobile home service.

As Jali, I own; Myself (Jali), battery-opperated weasel toy, chopsticks, my ass, Kosher chocolate, rice, green tea, sugar, Octopus-on-a-stick (With additional props to Tammy), the "Nandemonai" joke (it gets passed around my cuzzies & me a lot!), the *QUACK* joke (with additional props to Tammy), My House (Jali's House), cheese, penguins (look, not a REAL penguin... ITS A FREAKIN' BENIE BABY!!!!!!!!), Beanie Babies, my own super-hyper.... problems, The Mind of Jali, chicken, claculators (many in fact), pizza, and turkey. 

Michie (Michelle) owns herself. 

Baka-chan (Arielle) owns herself and sometimes her little brother Jakie.

The "Fried Nakago" joke is partly owned by me, my cousins, and their friends Amanda, Sabrina & a little pinkish-bluish thing we like to call The-Great-And-All-Mighty-Car-Trip-To-Florida-Dustbunny (aka TGAAMCTTFD, or just Bob.) Michie also added in Soi Sauce, but I don't think she owns that 'cuz I saw a link called that on the FY section of the Anime-Turnpike. Michie also owns Fishy-cheeks and the *blinkblinkblink* joke. 

The creators of "Scary Movie" own the "Wazzup" joke. 

Saddly, I do not really own any Bishonen at all, but they seem to like to camp out at my house a lot. Hmm.... perhaps it is due to the free pizza and beer I supply...


End file.
